Ryuzaki's Color
by ice bitten
Summary: Complete. It started when Fuji called up Ryoma to buy his girlfriend something for their anniversary. Now, as poor Ryoma is forced to buy a gift TO Sakuno that’s supposed to be FROM Fuji, he’s going to learn a whole lot of things he wished he didn’t.
1. Give us a second

**Ryuzaki's Color**

**It started when Fuji called up Ryoma to buy his girlfriend something for their anniversary. Now, as poor Ryoma is forced to buy a gift TO Sakuno that's supposed to be FROM Fuji, he's going to learn a whole lot of things he wished he didn't. FxSxR **

**Chapter One: Favor for a Friend**

"She's**_ your_** girlfriend."

"I know, I know. I planned this entire dinner for her, but alas, through it all I didn't even get her a present."

"It's your own damn fault. Go buy her something then."

"I can't, I have to cook the dinner."

"What's two minutes in Hallmark?"

"Ryoma."

"Fuji senpai."

Fuji sighed, leaning his hand away from the blue cell phone. Oh, how did he get himself into this situation? Sure, yes, it wasn't at all like Fuji to forget these things so easily. However, the dinner was such a big, **_big _**deal…

Ryoma, on the other side of the line, wasn't exactly peachy either. He had just gotten back from tennis practice when he looked at his cell's screen to fine **_fourteen _**missed calls- all from his idiotic senpai.

So, Ryoma had thought it was an emergency, I mean, why **_else _**would you call repeatedly for fourteen times?

But no, Fuji had called so Ryoma could quickly run out and buy something for Fuji's girlfriend,

For their first year anniversary,

For Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Look," Fuji reasoned, "It's tonight. I've been meaning to get her something but just haven't gotten around to it. Besdies, do you really think it's reasonable to get her a **_card_** for our **_first_** year anniversary?"

Ryoma inwardly groaned, "Why don't you ask Momosenpai?"

"**Because he doesn't know Sakuno chan the way you do." **

Ryoma paused at Fuji, the cell phone became loose in his one clutched hand.

Both of them were freshmen now, both him and Sakuno. Surprisingly, Ryoma had excused Sakuno's feelings, seeing her only as an admirer. Sakuno was crushed, but then the two had still found themselves in the same classrooms, running into each other at the mall, and on the Sunday's mornings when Ryoma was forced to train the klutzy girl.

Strange to say, these chains events had led to, dare Ryoma admit it, to them becoming best friends?

"Fine," Ryoma agreed, "But you owe me."

Fuji grinned, even though Ryoma wouldn't be able to see it.

"Good. Drop by the house as soon as you can, I'll give you money to buy the gift with," Fuji said.

"No," Ryoma declined, "I want to get this over with. You can pay me back later."

Without even a good bye, Ryoma closed the cell and slung his bag over his shoulders, strolling out of the locker room.

_Something…for Ryuzaki, huh? _

To be entirely truthful, Ryoma didn't know the first thing in buying Sakuno a gift. Sure, they were ahem, good friends, but the only thing closest to a present Ryoma had ever presented her was extra .05 lead during a test.

Ryoma sighed.

Well think, he inwardly thought to himself, if it was your one year anniversary, what would you get your girlfriend?

And if Sakuno was your girlfriend?

Ryoma grunted, "Shit," and continued out the school's gate.

This was**_ not_** going to be easy.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**August 2, 2006**


	2. Man I swear

**RYUZAKI'S COLOR**

**Icebitten: Wow, I didn't expect this many reviews for a first, SHORT chapter. Uhm, thanks for the support everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**CHAPTER TWO: Man, I swear. PT. 1.**

_If I had to choose between her or the Sun,_

_I'd be,_

_One nocturnal son of a gun…_

_-Gym Class Heroes._

His name was Uremeshi Hideki.

Now Hideki is a nice guy- real nice. He's been in the card business for a while. Funeral cards, Birthday cards, blank cards… ask Hideki about it and he knows it all. Of course, as a kid he never told himself he would sell cards for a living- But hey, anything to feed the missus, right?

So at Forty-two, Hideki understands the time and thought that goes into choosing the right card for the right person. It depends on the closeness the person and the giver have (i.e. inside jokes, deep meanings and such). It also depends on the occasion (Anniversary, Valentines, Get-Well-Soon… etc.).

It could take a pretty damn long time to choose a card.

But really now, this was getting scary.

"Hideki san!!!" Yumi whispered, "He hasn't moved for over an **_hour!!!_**"

Now, the middle aged man was crouched behind a card rack with his sixteen year old part time workers. They were watching a curious kid- who comes into this store without so much of a look.

When Hideki first saw the kid, his first thought was that the kid would just pick out a random card and pay for it ASAP- you know, judging by the bored look on his face. He seemed the type too. Good looking, coming in with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in a tennis jacket and shorts with a hat covering half his face.

Went straight to the _Anniversary_ aisle, Hideki remembered.

And with a passive face on the entire time. The boy stood there, not moving a minute in the full hour he was there.

Minako gasped and shook Hideki's shoulder suddenly, "He's reaching for one!!!"

The three held their breaths as the boy picked off a card.

It was a popular one. The corner has pink lace tied to a boy as the cover was layered with pink and red construction paper. Pictures of roses were pasted on the top and on the inside a heart filled message was written in cursive.

"'_I will always love you',_" The boy read. His voice was mature and passive.

Yumi swooned.

"What a voice!"

"Do you think he'll buy it?" Minako asked, "I mean, that cards is the solution for everything!"

"Of course he won't choose it!" Hideki exclaimed.

The boy snapped his head towards the voices and three employees ducked behind the rack.

"Why not?" Yumi whispered.

Hideki quickly looked over the rack to see if the boy noticed and sighed in relief. The boy had simply shrugged and placed the card back on the rack, going again into his motionless thinking.

"That card is one of our best sellers," Hideki confirmed. He crossed his arms and remained into deep thinking, "And do you two know why?"

"I do!" Minako said cheerfully, "Because it's so heartfelt!"

"And fancy!" Yumi added.

"Well those too. But more over it's like a solution to everything," Hideki said, "You could give that card to anyone and they'll be moved by it. That's why people buy it when they're running short on time."

"But my boyfriend got me that!" Yumi whined.

"Tough luck," Hideki said. He peered over to the boy, who was still passively looking at the cards, "If that boy wanted to be out here quick he would've chosen that card the minute he set foot in this place."

"Is that so?" A low voice said.

Hideki nodded, "Yes that is so-OOOOO?!"

The three fell over as the boy looked over them. He reached over and held up a card between his thumb and index finger.

It was an old card- has been on the shelves for months. It was blank card; of course, the cover was a water color of a white bunny sleeping next to a black cat. The two were in a grass field made up of simple brush strokes.

"O-Of course! I'll help you at the counter!" Minako instantly said. She got up and nervously skittered to the cashier with Ryoma following.

"Scary," Yumi whispered as soon as Ryoma was far from hearing shot.

"Ah, but that just proves my point," Hideki said.

"What point?"

Hideki smiled, "That card is pretty simple. But I'm sure the boy saw something in it that spoke some deep meaning in it. That means that the person he's giving it to must be very important. I'd wager it's a childhood friend, judging from the simplicity of the card. Oh, and the bunny must mean the girl wears pigtails where as the boy is obviously the cat considering his sharp eyes."

"You got all that from what card he picked? You sure know a lot Hideki san," Yumi said in awe.

"Of course," Hideki said. A certain flame reached his eyes, "Cards are my **_life._**"

**MEANWHILE.**

"Here you go!" The cashier cheerfully said. She handed the flat bag to Ryoma with both hands, "Both envelope and card are in the bag."

"Thanks…" Ryoma simply said. He looked at the Cashier's name tag, "…Minako."

"No problem!" Minako answered, "It's a really cute card!"

Ryoma didn't reply and looked inside the bag. The cover of the card poking from underneath the envelope gave him a sense of peace. It took him an hour, but he got at least the card part done.

The card was simple, Ryoma concluded, coming from an hour of looking through card. Still, he was glad he didn't choose the frilly one. Although, he was positive Sakuno would no doubt enjoy that one any more than she would of the one Ryoma picked.

A rabbit and a cat lying together in a field- Ryoma sighed. What an obvious metaphor. Tugging the bag closed, Ryoma gave a silent apology to Fuji.

Minako grinned and leaned into her hands.

"What," Ryoma said. Suddenly he didn't like how the girl was looking at him.

"You were there for a while," Minako cheekily said, "I bet you like your girlfriend a lot."

Ryoma jerked his head to side, although a faint shade accented his cheeks, he still managed to keep his voice as unfeeling and passive.

"It's not for my girlfriend," He answered.

"Oh?" Minako asked.

She seemed so shock stricken it almost made Ryoma a bit angry for admitting he wasn't shopping for his- but his best friend's girlfriend.

But Ryoma was saved then from Minako's answer.

"I see, so it's for your best friend then, right?"

It was Ryoma's turn to look taken back.

Sakuno… his best friend? Well of course, he called her that- but it was only because Horio and those other two followers had transferred schools. And his father was of course, worried about his son's social life so one day…

"Do you even have friends?" was his father's spontaneous question.

"What's that, old man?" Ryoma answered in a bored tone.

"Well," His father drew on, "You play tennis day and night. It's not healthy. You should have a girlfriend!!!"

"That's none of your business."

Nanjiroh groaned, "Tell me you have at **_least_** a best friend."

"I have Momo-"

"Ah! In **_your _**age group!" Nanjiroh interrupted.

"Of course I do."

"Oh?" Nanjiroh grinned, "Who?"

That day Ryoma simply replied with Sakuno's name without so much of a thought at all. It wasn't all that big of a deal. It was just an answer to give to anyone who asked. It was an answer to a survey that people asked you on the streets, or when your father asked who else was coming to your birthday party.

"Yes," Ryoma answered Minako's question, "She's my best friend."

It was the same answer as always, Ryoma confirmed as he walked out of the store.

_**So why did it feel so different to say it that time?**_

Ryoma sat down on a park bench.

_BRRRRR._

Ryoma rolled his eyes and opened his vibrating cell phone.

_Fuji._

Flipping the phone open, Ryoma answered, "Hello?"

"You only have two more hours, Echizen."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, although, the person on the other line wouldn't be able to see it.

"I just got the card."

"Oh, good. How much was it?"

"Not much."

A laugh, "Well I need to know so I can pay you back."

"It's nothing," Ryoma scoffed, "Save your money for the present."

"You make it sound like you're getting her something expensive," Fuji laughed.

Ryoma remained silent.

"Well, if I may put my input in…" Fuji said, "She likes photography so…"

"I know that," Ryoma snapped.

There was an awkward silence on both ends.

"…Well I guess I'll leave you to it then," Came Fuji's voice, "You're her best friend so I'm sure you'll pick a good present."

"Yeah," Ryoma replied.

"Be sure to arrive early before Sakuno gets here."

"Okay."

"Bye, Echizen."

"…Bye."

Ryoma hung up and pocketed his cell phone. And looking across the mall structure, Ryoma shook his head and stalked to a random store.

He didn't want Fuji to pay for the card at all. And why did the fact that Fuji knew Sakuno took pictures- a very discreet hobby of hers'- irk Ryoma so much?

Ryoma grimaced, feeling a bit of betrayal on Sakuno's part.

…_But why?_

_**END CHAPTER ONE, PART ONE. **_

**Ice bitten: This chapter is actually… eight pages long. But I figured you'd get bored by then so I cut the chapter in half. Aren't I sweet?**


	3. Eyes like Sunrise

**Ryuzaki's Color**

**Icebitten: I'm so sorry for the confusion!!! I originally updated, but then I found a ton of mistakes and took the chapter down. : sorry sorry! Also, this chapter might not be as long as people think it would bd :/// but oh well. Next time I'll just upload the whole hunk of chapter- no matter how long. **

**CHAPTER TWO: Man, I swear. PT. 2**

_She's…_

_Perfect in her own way…_

_-Jimmy Eat World_

Does Ryoma remember that day?

Of course he does. It was a sunny day, of course. Though, there was a gust of wind every now and then to throw any tennis ball of course. The time was right after a tennis match against Meiou High School. Their team won, of course. A flawless victory from all team members- all team members except for Ryoma, that is.

Ryoma mentally slapped himself. How could he let that one, easy ball slip past him so easily?

"Ryoma kun!" She said. She skipped to Ryoma with a small, digital camera in her hands, "That was a great game!"

"Thanks," Ryoma replied. He rolled his eyes to Sakuno's camera, "You took pictures of the game?"

"Well actually-"

"Let me see."

"What?" Sakuno asked. She immediately hid the digital device behind her back, "Why do you want to see?"

Ryoma cocked his head. Not that it was out of the ordinary, but suddenly Sakuno's personality shifted back to that shy little girl.

"The guy scored a point on me on the third set," Ryoma huffily said, "I want to see what I did wrong."

"O-Oh! The reporter should be here so she can show you!" Sakuno eagerly said. A faint blush was on her perfectly childish cheeks, "You can look at her pictures!!!"

"I don't want to wait and forget about it," Ryoma said. He was lying of course. How the guy managed to score **_one_** point against Ryoma was beyond his understanding. But finding out what was on Sakuno's camera was equally questionable.

"No!" Sakuno gasped as Ryoma reached behind her for the camera. She ducked under Ryoma's arm and started off the courts.

But years of tennis only improves Ryoma's already unnatural reactions. His arm shot out and snagged Sakuno's elbow, throwing her off balance into Ryoma's chest.

Even if Sakuno had given up on Ryoma long ago, the girl still blushed and froze against Ryoma's body heat. Ryoma, oblivious to their position, took this advantage to snag the camera.

"Too slow," Ryoma murmured in Sakuno head.

Sakuno flushed and Ryoma gently pushed her away. But Sakuno wasn't still for long, as Ryoma scrolled through her camera she gasped and darted after the prodigy.

"Give that back, Ryoma kun!!!"

"Ah, so that's what I did wrong," Ryoma observed. He raised the camera up in the sky while still scrolling through the pictures.

Sakuno groaned. It wasn't fair! At a short height, Ryoma was two heads taller than her.

Ryoma paused. There were more than just tennis pictures in the little camera. Dramatic shots of the sun, nature in the most natural, beautiful settings…

But before Ryoma could go any further, Sakuno had jumped at the camera, taking advantage of Ryoma's lost of focus.

"They're pretty," Ryoma simply said, "…Are the shots supposed to be crooked?"

"That's because my hands are always shaking when I take pictures…" Sakuno softly answered.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ryoma acknowledged, "Hey, don't look so ashamed."

But Sakuno was blushing. The camera was pressed against her chest.

"Don't tell anyone!" She blurted and sighed, "I don't want anyone to know…"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Twirling his tennis racket, he started off the courts, "You shouldn't hide something you're good at."

"But I don't want anyone to know!" Sakuno yelled. She followed Ryoma, "Please? Don't tell?"

Tapping Sakuno's head with his racket, Ryoma looked thoughtful for a moment, "Only if you buy lunch."

Sakuno frowned, "Freeloader."

It was possibly the first time that day Ryoma smiled.

_**SNAP OUT OF FLASHBACK!!!**_

Ryoma suddenly snapped back into reality, before he had known it he had spent another hour staring into space in some random store.

"Sir?"

Ryoma looked to his side at a worker.

"What," Ryoma said. The worker seemed to be taken back at the tone and immediately looked down. Ryoma inwardly groaned. How many times did he snap at someone today?

"Well," The worker shifted his feet, "You've been standing in one spot for a while so… and you looked troubled so…"

Ryoma looked around the store. Poles and boards were organized in clean shelves. Screws and tape was on one side of the store while there was equipment and tools to the other.

Pause.

What in the **_heck_** had possessed Ryoma to come into a hardware store?

"Sir?"

Ryoma looked back to the worker, "No I-"

"_That's because my hands are always shaking when I take pictures…"_

"Actually," Ryoma suddenly said, "Do you know a place that sells tripods?"

**AT ANOTHER PLACE, BUT THE SAME TIME.**

"You have five seconds to explain why you're here."

Eiji took a deep breath, "RYOMALIKESSAKUNOBUTDOESN'TKNOWITANDISBUYINGAGIFTFORHERTHAT'SSUPPOSEDTOBEFROMFUJI!"

Tezuka leaned against his doorway. He took off his glasses and slowly rubbed his temples.

"And?"

Eiji pouted.

"Well, I'm a true RyoSaku fan so I assumed-"

"What did you say?"

"I'm a fan so-"

"No," Tezuka said. He placed his glasses on, "Before that."

Eiji cocked his head.

"Well I'm a big RyoSaku fan so-"

Tezuka shut the door and turned around. Picking up his novel he went back to reading before he was **_rudely_** interrupted by Eiji. Of course, since Eiji lived in complete opposite ways of Tezuka, the Seigaku captain assured himself it **_must've_** been important for Eiji to run all the miles way to his house.

But please.

When does **_anyone_** in the Seigaku regulars ever have serious, dead-mother problems?

"Wait!!!" Eiji mewed. He pounded his fists to Tezuka's front door, much to Tezuka's delight.

The captain simply ignored him and continued to read.

…_in conclusion, the human mind, is in fact, a very elementary element of the human soul. _

"Come on, Captain!!! Open up!!! Nya!!!"

_If one tells oneself "something"- they will continue to note events that concern those "things" the person told themselves from the very beginning._

"Come on! Argh you're soooo mean! Oishi would've let me in!!!"

_This is a good exercise if one wants to have a positive day by saying they will, "Have a good day" and therefore, subconsciously note all the good things that happen to them…_

"RyoSaku is ten times better than FujiSaku!!!"

…_while ignoring the bad things._

Tezuka roughly opened the door, making Eiji fall through.

"And what about Fuji, then?" Tezuka asked.

The question hung in the air, suspended between the two.

In the back, the book laid open, with a sentence lazily highlighted in a clear line.

_But alas, ignorance is bliss, for sometimes- the bad things _need _to be acknowledged._

**MEANWHILE.**

"Oh no," Fuji said. He looked grimly at the broken rice bowl. Honestly, he had just set the bowl down on the table when it cracked in half. Cradling the two pieces, Fuji looked at them through open eyes.

It was Sakuno's favorite bowl- the one with the bunny print around the rim. Fuji sighed and walked towards the kitchen. But before getting there, Fuji paused at a picture on the counter- a candid shot of him and Sakuno at the fair.

Fuji smiled. It was so hard to get a good picture of Sakuno since she was deadly camera shy. She enjoyed being the one _**taking** _the pictures, as Fuji earlier discovered in their relationship (when he stumbled on her camera of course).

Since Sakuno didn't know that the picture was being taken at the time, her face was fully in the picture. She was bright, her excitement and joy clearly being shown on her face. Fuji was next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her towards him. Her braids were moved to a sideways motion because of the action. His head was at a profile, facing towards Sakuno in an open smile.

It was a cute picture, with the lights and excitement from the background bringing the picture together; it was definitely one of Fuji's favorites.

Suddenly Fuji paused fully, bringing the photograph to his face as he set the broken halves on the counter.

Next to Sakuno- there, Fuji hadn't noticed it before. But how could he? Only half the face was in the picture and his body was blurred from moving.

But there it was- Echizen Ryoma in his glory and next to Sakuno, no less.

Fuji looked down at the halves.

A broken bowl- it was a bad omen, wasn't it?

**BACK TO THE TWO TENNIS PLAYERS.**

"Nya, so what do you want to talk about?" Eiji asked.

Tezuka placed a steaming cup on the glass table. He then flopped himself on the couch, adjusting his glasses, and looked at Eiji.

Eiji shifted uncomfortably, "Look, I like Fuji and all but… I really think Ochibi belongs with Sakuno."

Tezuka closed his eyes now.

"Eiji, how much do you know about Fuji and Sakuno's relationship?"

Cocking his head, Eiji looked curiously at Tezuka. In the background a clock rang, signaling an hour had passed.

"What do you mean? I know they've been going out for a year… and today is their anniversary."

"Do you want to know," Tezuka began, "How Fuji and Sakuno started going out?"

His voice was monotonous, but Tezuka's eyes at the time were filled with an unreadable expression. Eiji looked down to his feet then.

No one really bothered with how Fuji and Sakuno got together. It was always a touchy subject to the Seigaku regulars only because everyone, including Fuji at one point, subconsciously agreed Ryoma and Sakuno simply **_belonged _**together.

It was obvious Sakuno still liked Ryoma even after being rejected- but vice versa? Well Ryoma always showed a softer side to the girl (treating her to tennis lessons, walking her home).

Maybe they took it for granted they would get together.

Eiji frowned a bit, remembering the day Fuji came to practice with Sakuno linking fingers with him. A twisting feeling came to Eiji and Momoshiro's guts that day- maybe it was a sense of betrayal on their part. They always assumed Fuji was in with them to get Ryoma and Sakuno together.

No, Eiji did **_not_** want to know how Fuji and Sakuno got together.

But he was going to have to hear now.

Tezuka let a smile, though it was more of a mocking one, show on his face.

"Tell me Eiji, have you ever wondered who Sakuno gives her lunch to when Ryoma refuses it?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO, Part two.**

Wednesday, April second, 2007- 3:05 AM.

Yes. If you must know, this story is originally supposed to be four chapters long. BUUUT I didn't expect chapter two to be so long for me. THUS. I think this story will be up-ed to six chapters. ENJOY.


	4. Exotic Bombshell

**Ryuzaki's Color**

Icebitten: The fourth chapter. Unfortunately, this isn't the end. (ee)/

**Chapter Four: EXOTIC BOMBSHELL**

_Tonight I want you in my arms,_

_It's not the end_

_No._

_-Vampire Love (Ash)_

Outside the Sun was slowly dipping into the city, making the town go into a cozy, deep red. Eiji looked in a slight awe at the strips of red light coming from Tezuka's tilted blinds. After a deep sip of tea, Tezuka laid back in his chair, mentally preparing for the long talk that would take place.

"So," Eiji broke the silence, "Fuji senpai started eating Sakuno chan's rice balls?"

Tezuka nodded, "At first he did it for her feelings. Considering how he first found her…"

This perked Eiji's interest. He narrowed his golden eyes, "How did he find her?"

At this, Tezuka looked away.

**FLASHBACK.**

_I don't know much. I only heard this from Fuji himself, of course so it's plain that he would keep some details from me._

Lunchtime just always felt special after testing. Maybe it was the first breath of relief, or maybe now Fuji felt that he could eat freely without spending the time mentally preparing his brain. The Sun was streaming in the class room. Fuji had purposely left the window besides his desk open, so that a square of sunlight hit his desk perfectly.

Fuji stretched out, feeling a large burden being lifted from his shoulders. Surprisingly, things went out much smoothly then Fuji originally thought it would. Not to say Fuji was unprepared, of course.

Sighing, Fuji looked out the window, perching his pointed chin in the palm of his hand.

_Apparently, he was bored and he just happened to be looking out his window._

A gasping sob caught Fuji's ear- then searching for the sound, Fuji scanned the front court.

_And who to be there but…_

There- in the bushes- Fuji could scarcely make out her twin braids but sure enough, there she was.

…_Ryuzaki…_

…Sakuno, Fuji acknowledged.

She was crouched, her uniform slightly dirty with leaves poking out of her auburn hair. Her shoulders were shaking and her hands covered her face.

Trust Fuji not to be able to stand the sound of a girl crying.

_Deciding to find out what the wrong- and most likely just being bored- Fuji quickly went outside._

"Ryuzaki," He whispered, almost. His voice broke into Sakuno's hearing making her jerk her head towards the intruder.

And an intruder was just how Fuji felt like at that moment.

_According to Fuji- it was her composure that got him._

Her tear stained face and chipped nails- but most of all it was her guilt stricken expression that held Fuji cornered.

And then she did the most unimaginable thing.

_I can imagine. Fuji was never able to leave a girl in tears, after all._

She whimpered,

_But there was something different in this situation- something that made Fuji almost furious enough._

"…Fu-Fuji senpai," Her shoulders shook, _**"P-Please don't t-tell Ryoma kun!!!"**_

**MEANWHILE.**

"Is this good?"

Ryoma looked up, staring at the black tripod balanced in the clerk's hands. It was clean and sturdy, and the price didn't look too bad either- as Ryoma took a glance at the tag- however, something was missing.

"It's too tall for the minimum height," Ryoma said, "The minimum height should at least be-" He motioned with his hands, leveling to his mid waist- "This high."

The clerk nodded and placed the tripod down, he picked up another one. This one seemed bulkier than the last, however shorter and sturdier with orange pads stuck to the bottom. But after taking the weight of the tripod in his hands, Ryoma immediately shook his head and gave it back.

"Too heavy," Ryoma confidently stated, "It has to be at least half the weight… Or maybe lighter… Ryuzaki is pretty weak…"

Placing his hand under his chin in a thoughtful notion…

**FLASHBACK.**

"Ryoma kun, I can't open this bottle…"

"Here."

"Aah!!! Ryoma kun you're so strong!!!"

"Thanks."

**FLASHBACK END.**

"No, she can't be _**that**_ weak," Ryoma muttered.

He thought again.

**FLASHBACK.**

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?"

"Oh-Oh it's fine Ryoma kun I can carry it myself."

"Here."

"Aah… thank you so much. It's pretty heavy for a half gallon of milk, huh?"

"…Not really."

**FLASHBACK END.**

Ryoma brought up his hands, shaking it, "No, no, no. Just… show me your mini tripods instead."

At this the clerk burst out laughing. He shook his head in disbelief before turning to reach for the mini tripods.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma dryly asked, though his eyes were showing a thing flash of annoyance.

"Nothing," The clerk said and he placed down three boxes. Ryoma listened intently as the Clerk pointed to each box and explained their uses.

"That one," Ryoma finally said, pointing to the middle. It wasn't really any different than the other two, just that it had pink rims rather than being plain black.

"Figures," The clerk shook his head.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "What's your deal?"

"'Can't tell you," The clerk defiantly said. A smile breaking through on his face as he checked out the box, "You want the receipt? "

Ignoring him, Ryoma just took out the money and continued, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Receipt is in the bag," The clerk said, taking the money and handing Ryoma. He took the money and dialed before the familiar "ring" was heard and he took out change.

"Is the tripod defected?"

"Excuse me?"

Getting antsy, Ryoma gave the clerk the best glare he could manage, which was, pretty flawless. The angel of Ryoma's eyes lining with the slight narrowness and beaming with the golden hue made it a horrifying experience than anything.

However, the clerk only smiled, counting out the change out loud to Ryoma before saying, "I just think it's cliché for a tough brat like you to buy something for his _**fragile**_ girlfriend."

"What?"

"Oh think about it- Albeit me living only Twenty- five years on this planet I happen to know when a guy is smitten. And no, it's not when he goes into Victoria's secret because that just means he wants to get laid." The clerk cheekily explained.

Ryoma flinched.

The clerk smiled, "Here's your change, sir."

"Keep the change," Ryoma snapped.

Saluting Ryoma off, the clerk watched with a smirk as the boy high tailed out the store.

**MEANWHILE.**

It was on the hundredth ring that Fuji, slightly irritated, picked up his cell phone.

"Echizen, you're late." Fuji instantly said, a sharp warning lining his tone.

"Ara, it's not every day Seigaku's infamous prodigy makes such a hasty mistake when picking up the phone," Atobe's clear voice rang, "But Ore-sama doesn't mind after all, I am a rare occurrence aren't I?"

Feeling only a _**slight**_ need to hang up, Fuji quickly collected himself and smiled, albeit Atobe not being able to see it on the other end, "I agree. So what is it you want Atobe san?"

"Ooh, and you're in a rush too, even _**more**_ rare," Atobe said, sounding as if he found Fuji stealing cookies.

"I am in the middle of something," Fuji calmly replied, "It's Sakuno chan and mine anniversary after all."

"Oh-OHHHH," Atobe cried, "Then Ore-sama _**must**_ be interrupting something good?"

"No Sakuno chan isn't here yet," Came Fuji's steel voice.

"Oh, then talk to Ore-sama."

"Atobe san…"

"Come to think of it, I thought she was going out with that first year, wasn't she?" Atobe continued. A rustle was heard, "Hey! Hey! Get your hands off Ore-Sama's cereal!"

"Atobe san, if you are busy then-"

"Hey!!! God dammit!!! Ore-sama is a _**pro**_ tennis player so don't mess with him!!!" Atobe cried. Another loud rustle was heard along with a loud bang before the phone was being picked up again, "Ore-sama has to leave now and sends his deepest apologies, Fuji."

"It's fine," Was the dry reply.

"Oh and before I forget," Atobe said, "Before you distracted me"- Fuji cringed "-The reason for my phone call was just to inform you that Ore-sama was driving in his limo drinking his century Champaign when I saw your friend… Eiji was it? Anyways, he was talking to Tezuka about something that Ore-sama normally would've brushed off but hearing now about how your girlfriend isn't at your house yet… why that just about confirms my suspicion, doesn't it? I mean, after all, Ore-sama is never wrong since-"

"Atobe, please get to the point."

"Oh? Oh yes so he was saying something about your dear first year chasing after Sakuno's heart?"

"_You have five seconds to explain why you're here."_

_Eiji took a deep breath, "RYOMA LIKES SAKUNO BUT DOESN'T KNOW IT AND IS BUYING A GIFT FOR HER THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BEFROM FUJI!"_

"That's quite a risk you took," Atobe said nonchalantly, "Ore-sama can't wait to see what's going to happen in this little drama."

The line ended.

He didn't realize he was staring intently at the phone until the operator came on. Placing the phone on the charger, Fuji walked back into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway, staring at the home cooked meal in front of him. It was a hot pot meal with a plate of tofu and raw vegetables and meat ready for dipping into the hot broth with.

Laying eyes on the replacement bowls Fuji had to put down- for the broken ones were obviously useless- he felt a bit depressed.

Shifting eyes to once again to Sakuno's favorite bowl, no broken, he felt his eyes soften a bit until he saw the picture.

_It was a cute picture, with the lights and excitement from the background bringing the picture together; it was definitely one of Fuji's favorites._

The picture that was the beginning of Fuji and Sakuno's relationship.

_Next to Sakuno- there, Fuji hadn't noticed it before. But how could he? Only half the face was in the picture and his body was blurred from moving. _

Fuji's eyes hardened.

_But there it was- Echizen Ryoma in his glory and next to Sakuno, no less._

His voice came cold, "You had your chance Echizen."

**MEANWHILE.**

"Sakuno chan!!!"

Sakuno turned around, "Oh, Marui san…"

Marui Bunta hopped in front of the fully turned Sakuno. His eyes grinning, taking in Sakuno's cream colored sweater and cranberry pants, "Mmmm you look sweet enough to eat, Sakuno chan! Off to Fujis'?"

"Y-yes," Sakuno blushed and looked down, "It's our anniversary and Fuji kun made dinner… and I'm bringing dessert."

Bunta looked at the box Sakuno had motioned to with a hungry gaze, "Aah, that Fuji is so lucky. If Sakuno chan was free than I would be able to eat her cakes every day…"

Sakuno giggled, "So you'll only love me for my cooking?"

"Quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach."

"You're horrible!"

Laughter.

Sakuno stopped and the two fell into silence. Then in the far off distance, Bunta and Sakuno looked up to hear a slight thunder in the distance. Sakuno smiled nervously and fingered the cake box.

"Well I must be going to Fuji kun's now so…"

"I still can't get used to that."

Sakuno looked up, "Hm?"

A ghost smile laid on Bunta's lips, "I'm always used to hearing you talk about Ryoma in that fashion when I pick up cakes at your house so… I guess I always assumed… you know…"

Pausing, Sakuno looked down at her feet. Her features were crossed with a mixture of disbelief that Bunta would be bold enough to say something like that and embarrassment for…

Sakuno paused, for being caught?

Caught for what?

**AND LASTLY.**

Growling furiously, Ryoma stormed through the mall with such a powerful need to escape. Was everyone questioning him today? He gritted his teeth, antsy and hurling the bags with him.

_Hideki smiled, "That card is pretty simple. But I'm sure the boy saw something in it that spoke some deep meaning in it. That means that the person he's giving it to must be very important. I'd wager it's a childhood friend, judging from the simplicity of the card. Oh, and the bunny must mean the girl wears pigtails where as the boy is obviously the cat considering his sharp eyes."_

"_You were there for a while," Minako cheekily said, "I bet you like your girlfriend a lot."_

Dammit! What did cards have to do with anything?! Ryoma inwardly groan as he passed the food court. He wanted a decent card so he had to spent time, right? Fuji had asked him and Fuji, as much as Ryoma hated to admit, was one of his close friends. He would _**have**_ to do a good job for Fuji, right?

The card was a cat and a bunny- bunny being Sakuno and cat being…

That wasn't why he chose it! Ryoma yelled at himself. Why would he get something that would be from him to Sakuno and not from Fuji?

"…Because it is from me," Ryoma growled the truth, "It's from _**me,**_and dammit!"

"_Too slow," Ryoma murmured in Sakuno head._

He bought her a tripod.

_Tapping Sakuno's head with his racket, Ryoma looked thoughtful for a moment, "Only if you buy lunch."_

_Sakuno frowned, "Freeloader."_

Shit, Ryoma thought in his head. His hand was gripping the tripod that he bought earlier. Shit. Shit. Shit.

_It was possibly the first time that day Ryoma smiled. _

He rubbed his temple. Walking slowly.

That's it, isn't it?

Ryoma groaned and rubbed his temple, stopping fully in the store.

Love? Ryoma doubted it. But either way, his feelings for Sakuno were _**way**_ beyond platonic at this rate.

"Hey, sir?"

Ryoma looked up to see a young woman with curly blonde hair.

"What," Ryoma gritted out.

The girl smiled.

"Are you going to buy something for your girlfriend?"

Gaping in shock, Ryoma blushed immediately now, "What?!"

"Well…" The girl motioned to the store Ryoma stood in front of.

And there, in its' pure glory, where the sweet and succulent smell gathered around various _**small**_ articles of clothing and pink stripes which ran down its' walls-

Victoria's Secret.

"…_And no, it's not when he goes into Victoria's secret because that just means he wants to get laid." The clerk cheekily explained._

Dammit, Ryoma thought dryly, how anticlimactic.

**END CHAPTER: EXOTIC BOMBSHELL.**

**YES!!! ALMOST DONE WITH THE FIC :D :D :D :D About two chapters to go. (OR LESS!!!) Are you guys ready for the ALMOST FINALE?!**


	5. Love Stoned

**Ryuzaki's Color**

**FINAL CHAPTER- **

**PART ONE.**

_So stand in the rain, _

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_-Stand in the Rain (Super Chick)_

**FLASHBACK.**

She's standing there in the room- or at least, that's what Ryoma remembers. Carrying the stack of notebooks in his hands, the prodigy didn't even realize his intense staring until a fangirl- whom Ryoma only hazily remembered her name- ran and imprisoned him in a hug.

"Ryoma samaaa!!!" The girl screeched, "Want to go on a date today?"

Ryoma felt Sakuno's full attention on him now. The sunlight framed her hair, making the strands appear almost silver in the light classroom.

Ryoma ducked under the fangirl's arms, brushing himself under Sakuno's gaze.

"No," Was his hasty reply and after that he darted away to deliver the notebooks to the teacher's longue.

And if Ryoma took a second to drop his pride, looking back for a few seconds, he would notice the fangirl's malicious eyes directed towards Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"**I'm sick of looking after you."**

**In present time**, Sakuno looked up from her conversation with Bunta, her eyes knitting themselves into worry. Shielding the cake box with her jacket, Sakuno scurried through the rain.

Was the subway always this far? Sakuno thought to herself. For some reason she couldn't remember. Her thoughts kept drifting in and out, causing her to almost get lost twice. At this she mentally winced.

"_Fuji kun, I managed to get to your house without getting lost!"_

_A warm smile._

"_I'm proud of you, Sakuno chan."_

Sakuno lowered her eye lids, walking slower. It was a true accomplishment at the time. Sakuno was always getting lost and someone would always be there to save her. So getting to Fuji's house on her own- without anyone- without-

"_How troubling," He said and yanking on Sakuno's hand, "This is the last time I'm showing you how to get home Ryuzaki."_

"_Th-Thank you, Ryoma kun."_

Sakuno stopped walking.

Ryoma.

"Oh, it's you."

Sakuno looked up, awed at the familiar face.

"Kintarou kun?"

In front of her the wild red head cocked his head and smiled foxily at her. In the rain the boy was sporting black shorts and a thin jacket –which he was probably forced to wear- over his famous leopard tank. Sakuno smiled softly of course, at the tennis racket the boy slung over his shoulder.

"Yo, Ryuzaki san," Kintarou replied, "Where are you headed off to?"

Without hesitating, Sakuno replied, "My boyfriend's house."

Kintarou cocked his head the other direction, "Koshimaes'?"

Immediately blushing Sakuno stuttered an incoherent deny.

"I-I'm actually going to Fuji kun's house…"

Grinning wildly this time, "His house? Isn't it the other direction?"

Sakuno paused.

"How did you-"

But Kintarou's hand shot out to Sakuno's and he pulled her along side of him, both moving back. The wild head had to catch Sakuno everytime she slipped though, but he would just laugh and forcefully stepped in the puddles.

Ten minutes later and still being held by Kintarou (Who was swinging their linked fingers back and forth), Sakuno's mind began to drift again.

And for some reason…

…She was reminded of something she thought she forgot long ago.

"You know," Sakuno said, breaking the silence, "Ryoma kun used to take me to Fuji's house on the route before I started using the subway."

Without even looking back, probably paying more attention to the puddles, Kintarou lazily replied, "Yeah?"

Sakuno nodded, although Kintarou couldn't see it due to spotting a supposedly deep puddle, "Mmmhmm… I remember this one time we were walking- it was my first date with Fuji and Ryoma kun wanted to drop me off so- oh yeah, and uhmm we were walking, just like this…"

Grunting at the soggy socks, Kintarou looked curiously at Sakuno's hand. Truth be told, he wasn't listening to a word the shy one was saying, only drifting in and out of the conversation (Something about Fuji and Ryoma on a date?) but near the end of stepping into the giant puddle he felt pressure around his hand and looked down only to fine Sakuno close to tears.

Though, Kintarou seriously doubt Sakuno realized that.

"I remember I tripped and Ryoma kun had to carry me to Fuji's because my heels broke on my shoes- I-I couldn't wear heels anyways and Ryoma kun scolded me the entire way and- and then-"

"_I'm sorry Ryoma kun…"_

_He hopped a little, adjusting her petite weight on his back._

"_You're so troubling…"_

"_I know… I'm sorry…"_

"_It's fine," He replied lazily, "Fuji senpai will be the one to pick you up now ... And I'll have you off my back for good." _

Gazing down at Sakuno's cloudy eyes, Kintarou leveled his head.

"You okay, Ryuzaki san?"

"_**DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO THE PRINCE THAT WAY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**_

"_A-Ano…"_

_SMACK._

"_Hey."_

"_Ry-Ryoma sama?!"_

_Standing there in the light classroom, the notebooks scattered on the floor, Ryoma stood there with a red mark swelling on his cheeks._

"_Tch. You're so troubling Ryuzaki." Ryoma dryly replied afterwards, "I'm always the one to save you."_

"_You're so troubling…"_

He was seriously getting worried now. Kintarou noticed grimly as his hand was now getting crushed by Sakunos'.

"_You're so troubling…"_

"_You're so troubling…"_

"_**It's fine," He replied lazily, "Fuji senpai will be the one to pick you up now ... And I'll have you off my back for good." **_

_He smirked._

"_Ryuzaki."_

"RYUZAKI SAN!!!"

Sakuno squeaked, falling backwards being Kintarou with her. The two tumbled over each other on the massive puddle. Now, slimed with dirty water, Sakuno stared in loud dismay at the remains of the soggy cake once covered with creamy icing.

"Oh no," Sakuno said, "The cake is…"

"HO YEAH!" Kintarou suddenly yelled, "Best. Puddle. Ever. Nice one, Ryuzaki san."

"Aah… the cake…" Sakuno moaned.

"I mean, you sure scared me when you were babbling about who knows what but when you-"

"That cake took me forever to bake-"

"-You sure fooled me! I mean, I haven't been fooled that bad in-"

"-What am I going to tell Fuji kun and-"

"-in FOREVER!!!"

"Fuji kun is going to be so disappointed…"

The two fell against each other exhausted for two completely different reasons.

"Hey… when did you start adding "kun" to Fuji san's name?" Kintarou asked lightly.

Sakuno, from her side chuckled, "I always have, Kintarou san."

"No you didn't."

Sakuno froze.

Kintarou smiled and continued, "Up until now you never called "Fuji kun"- not once."

She paused, shaking lightly and it wasn't until she felt Kintarou lift her to her feet that she felt composed.

But when she looked up to thank Kintarou for helping her up, she found out it wasn't him at all.

"Tch. Get lost again Ryuzaki?"

**MEANWHILE.**

Click. Click. Click.

For the eleventh time Fuji clicked his cell phone closed. Last he heard from Ryoma the prodigy was just wrapping up Sakuno's gift and was heading over to Fujis'.

"It's a good think Sakuno chan is late," Fuji mused to himself. His eyes looked over to the (almost) cold dinner in dismay. He then glided his eyes to the bowl Sakuno so happily loved.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Look at this Fuji kun!" Sakuno said, picking up a bowl from the shelf.

Looking from his grocery list, Fuji looked up, or rather down, at Sakuno. Between her palms was a cute little bowl with bunnies printed on the rim.

"Aren't you a little too old for baby bowls Sakuno chan?" Fuji joked.

Sakuno pouted, forcing Fuji to resist bending to pecking her forehead, "I think it's cute…"

Screw it, and with that thought Fuji pulled Sakuno into him and breathed into her hair.

"Fu-Fuji kun?"

A quick peck on the head and Fuji smiled, "If Sakuno chan wants it she can get it."

A bright smile appeared on her face.

And for a brief moment, Fuji felt like only he had the power to so that.

**FLASHBACK END.**

The bowl was broken now.

The cell phone instantly vibrated, shocking Fuji out of his thoughts. Clicking the cell phone open, Fuji held the cell to his ears, suddenly tired of everything at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Senpai."

Great. The last thing he needed.

"Hello Echizen."

"So just calling to tell you I'm wrapping the gifts in yellow paper."

"I see," Fuji answered, trying hard to remain passive, mind you, "You should've told me sooner."

"Hmm I thought Senpai trusted me with these decisions."

Fuji scoffed, "Of course Echizen. I'm only asking because I would've rather had the present wrapped in pink."

"…Why?"

Fuji stiffened.

"It's Sakuno chan's favorite color."

"…No it's not."

"Echizen, she told me herself."

"She was putting up a front. She like yello-"

RUSTLE.

"…Echizen? What was that noise?"

"Nothing. Ryuzaki likes yellow senpai- trust me."

"Echizen I really don't want to argue with you on this- when are you coming over?"

"Hey, Senpai. Don't you think a color represents a person?"

Fuji paused, where was he getting at?

"Senpai," Ryoma's voice came in again, "Do you want to know why she likes the color yellow so much?"

"It's the color of tennis balls?" Fuji offered half heartedly.

"Because they're the color of my eyes, Senpai and at the moment, Ryuzaki can't stop looking at them."

The news was sudden and immediately Fuji opened his frosty eyes to match the coldness of his tone, "Echizen… are you with Sakuno chan?"

The reply was slow and mocking so that Fuji would be able to catch every word.

"Mada mada dane, Senpai."

_I can imagine. Fuji was never able to leave a girl in tears, after all._

_She whimpered,_

_But there was something different in this situation- something that made Fuji almost furious enough._

"…_Fu-Fuji senpai," Her shoulders shook, "P-Please don't t-tell Ryoma kun!!!"_

_Fuji paused, looking down at Sakuno._

_She continued, "I AM ALWAYS such a burden to him!!! I don't want to be anymore you don't understand- he actually __**told**__ me I was a nuisance and __**troubling**__ and I don't want him to-to…"_

"_How long has this been going on?"_

_Sakuno hiccupped, "A couple of weeks but I don't want to tell Ryoma kun. They always go away in the end and I don't want to bother him-"_

"_That's okay."_

_He helped her up._

"_Fuji senpai?"_

_He didn't know what possessed him to say it but Fuji then coolly answered, "I'll take care of you from now on." _

The bowl was broken now.

**END OF PART ONE OF TWO (FINALE). **

Monday, July 23, 2007 (3:43 PM)

PHEW. Okay for sure now- ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GOOOOO HUZZZAAAHHHHH.

Thank you everyone for your support. It really makes this writing more enjoyable.

I'm planning on a new POT fic… So for a little goodie for staying with me so far, here's a snippet :

**THE DEVIL PLAYS TENNIS**

**Chapter one.**

(SNIPPET)

"You don't know?" Tomoko said in awe to Kintarou, "That's Ryuzaki Sakuno!!!"

Kintarou cocked his head, looking after the pig tailed girl, "She's cute and she makes yummy food. I think I'll marry her."

"Idiot!!!" Tomoko tisked, "She's dating E-Chi-Zen Ryoma!!! Seigaku High's number one scoring student, **SEXIEST **senior to ever walk our halls since Syuusuke Fuji, AND is our School's star tennis player!!!"

Tomoko meant to sound threatening but suddenly the mood lightened and Kintarou smiled so confidently she stepped back. The red head started to laugh insanely before standing up on the bench and throwing his head back.

"That's perfect!" Kintarou declared and he unzipped his black back, taking out a chipped tennis racket, "You see…" The racket was immediately pointed towards the Sun, "He's the man I came here to beat!!!"

-LATER IN THE CHAPTER-

"Hey, you okay Ochibi?"

Ryoma paused, gripping the tennis ball, "For some reason I got very angry…"

"That," Eiji deadpanned, "Is called jealousy."

**BWAHAHAAH LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**

**I know, what is up with me and love triangles? **


	6. I Hope You Know

"_**Did you hear about Ryuzaki?"**_

"_What about her?" _

"_She got beat up by a rapid fangirl the other day."_

"_Really? Oh my god! That's hilarious!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Sorry. Man, I bet that Echizen was pissed off."_

"_Not really."_

"_What? Isn't he like, freakishly possessive of Ryuzaki or something like that?"_

"_I thought so too… but from what I hear…"_

"_What- What did you hear?"_

"I heard he did nothing about it."

**Ryuzaki's Color**

**Final Chapter.**

"Tch. Get lost again, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno looked up through her wet bangs, peering up at the lean figure staring above her. With his gold eyes staring down, it didn't take her long to realize who he was. Her heart skipping a beat, Sakuno picked herself up as Kintarou besides her did the same.

"Yo, Koshimae!" Kintarou greeted, holding up a hand.

Ryoma gave a curt nod before focusing back to Sakuno.

Feeling a bit exposed Sakuno tried to keep her eye contact with Ryoma albeit her face angled downwards.

"Hello Ryoma kun."

"Hey."

They were silent after that- as if measuring each other's patience. Though remaining a passive demeanor, Ryoma kept a straight forward gaze on Sakuno's face and though trying to seem nonchalant, Sakuno kept fidgeting her feet- a habit Ryoma knew only too well to be a sign of anxiousness.

And although the game of silence and patience was nice and dandy for Ryoma and Sakuno…

"Oh snaps, that puddle is _**huge!!!"**_ Kintarou cried and he darted off, obliviously ditching Sakuno with the worst person ever.

"Ah, Kin-"

"What happened to your cake?"

The question was spontaneous and Sakuno nearly forgot about the cream treat until she turned around to the soggy cake box.

"Oh no," Sakuno cried and she got on her knees.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, she just got up for cripe's sake.

"Get up Ryuzaki, we can buy another one."

Seconds later and Sakuno still not getting up, Ryoma started to get annoyed. Bending over her head with an annoyed glance, Ryoma called, "Hey, Ryuzaki."

It was only the signal of her shaking shoulder that Ryoma realized she was crying.

What. The. Hell. Ryoma inwardly groaned. How dare she do this to him (Especially after his freaking _**revelation**_ in front of _Victoria's Secret?_)?

Ryoma then decided to do what he always did when Sakuno was crying.

Emotionless, he sat by next to her and waited it out.

However, under the graying skies and the pressure of rain, Ryoma felt this _**pit**_in his stomach. It was undeniable Sakuno was crying now- her shoulders were shaking and her sobbing was loud enough for him to hear. Ryoma flicked his cap, thinking how Sakuno _**knew**_ how uncomfortable he was when she cried.

**FLASHBACK**

Ryoma quizzically looked at Sakuno. Well, it wasn't really at her directly- but Fuji who had just ruffled her hair with a fondness Ryoma was unconsciously too familiar with. Leaning against the outside gates and adjusting his hat, Ryoma lightly pondered about their relationship.

Before getting too deep however, he was met as Sakuno greeted him with an easy smile filling her face.

He got off the wall. And as Sakuno got closer, he noticed small, dirt patches across her uniform and as Sakuno was standing next to him- the rice pellets in her hair.

Ryoma quirked his eyebrows and as if reading him, Sakuno immediately answered, "I-I got into an accident."

His eyes hardened at that statement. "Are you okay?"

As if a bomb had been set off by his words, Sakuno exploded into tears. Slumping to the floor, she buried her face in her hands. Incoherent mutters could be heard from behind her palms.

Stunned, Ryoma got down to the floor next to her, unsure of what to do.

The sat like that for a while, Sakuno crying and Ryoma, nervous and awkward, being next to her. He managed to catch a few words (Bento, Fuji), but not enough to understand why she was crying. Assuming she just made a mess in the School kitchen again, and had to have Fuji help her, Ryoma brushed off the subject and waited for her to stop crying.

After sniffing, Sakuno smiled gratefully at Ryoma who waited patiently for her to pull herself together.

"Thank you Ryoma kun."

Ryoma shrugged, "I didn't do much."

"No," Sakuno said and she wiped the last of her dry tears, "Waiting for me is enough."

Looking to the side and feeling unfamiliar warmth fill his cheeks, he replied, "I'm so sick of looking after you…"

The comment wasn't meant to hurt Sakuno by any means, but turning around Ryoma didn't catch the tense in Sakuno's shoulders and her unconscious wanting to call Fuji later that night.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"If you don't pull yourself together your boyfriend will get mad."

Sakuno didn't move.

Ryoma deeply sighed. They were sitting there for half and hour. Sakuno had muffled her tears down and now she was hunched over, staring into the puddle next to Ryoma. The silence got thick that even Ryoma- _**Ryoma**_ had tried to start a conversation three and a half times (Half counting the fake cough Ryoma initiated). Efforts were in vain however, as Sakuno continued her doll like façade.

"There's a bakery not too far down the street," Ryoma said, taking out money and dropping it on Sakuno's lap, "Buy a cake and hurry back here- If I take you to Fujis' you'll make it in time for dessert at least."

Sakuno looked up at him, her eyes showing a bit of light now.

"Ryoma kun…"

"Go already!" Ryoma snapped.

Getting up, Sakuno faintly smiled before dashing off down the street. Slipping a few times due to puddles, Ryoma dully noted, but at least she was getting somewhere.

Now then, Ryoma muttered to himself and picking up his cell he quickly dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo, Senpai."

"_Hello Echizen."_

"So just calling to tell you I'm wrapping the gifts in yellow paper."

"_I see, you should've told me sooner."_

"Hmm I thought Senpai trusted me with these decisions."

"_Of course Echizen. I'm only asking because I would've rather had the present wrapped in pink."_

"…Why?"

"_It's Sakuno chan's favorite color."_

"…No it's not."

"_Echizen, she told me herself."_

"She was putting up a front. She like yello-"

**And moving around, Ryoma felt something drop out of his pocket.**

_RUSTLE._

**His wallet and how coincidentally, it landed on a picture Momoshiro had given Ryoma. **

"…_Echizen? What was that noise?"_

**It was a picture of Ryoma sleeping and Sakuno sitting next to him. **

"Nothing. Ryuzaki likes yellow senpai- trust me."

**Her eyes were on his sleeping form. **

"_Echizen I really don't want to argue with you on this- when are you coming over?"_

**Funny, Ryoma never noticed it before. **

"Hey, Senpai. Don't you think a color represents a person?"

**She was always watching him. **

"Senpai, do you want to know why she likes the color yellow so much?"

**Ryoma scoffed.**

"_It's the color of tennis balls?" _

**She was always looking at him. **

"Because they're the color of my eyes, Senpai and at the moment, Ryuzaki can't stop looking at them."

**In the picture, anyways- but that was a long time ago.**

"_Echizen… are you with Sakuno chan?"_

"Mada mada dane, Senpai."

"_Ryoma-"_

"I'm not an idiot," Ryoma scoffed, "Senpai's friendship is equally important to me too."

"_What?"_

"I like you Senpai, so I don't want to get into a fight because I like Sakuno more."

"Echizen…"

"I like her a lot, actually."

Silence.

"So," Ryoma continued, "I won't be afraid to pick her up if you break her heart."

Ryoma's heart missed a beat as Fuji broke a long silence with:

"_Thank you, Echizen."_

Fuji hung up.

**MEANWHILE.**

"So please keep him company while I'm heading over there okay?" Sakuno begged into the pay phone.

"_I got it. Leave it to me."_

"Thank you," Sakuno replied and she hung up.

Sakuno walked back to where Ryoma was and sure enough, she saw his familiar hat peeking from just around the corner. Plastering on a fake smile, Sakuno hopped in front of Ryoma.

"Back!"

"Feel better already…" Ryoma muttered.

"What?"

"Don't wear that fake smile around me Ryuzaki."

Sakuno laughed nervously, "I can never fool you, Ryoma kun."

"Do you fool Fuji Senpai?"

"Yes."

Caught off guard by the agreement, Ryoma looked over next to Sakuno who was burying her head.

"I'm such an idiot," Sakuno continued, "Fuji kun probably hates me by now."

Ryoma was silent.

"This… experience… has made me realized how much I depend on you and Fuji kun for my happiness. I mean, so many people today have asked is I was still with you, and it made me realize that my happiness with Fuji kun and you feel the same." Sakuno laughed nervously, "I need to learn how to be more independent don't I? I mean, I can't rely on others for my happiness."

"Then why am I still here?"

Sakuno looked up to a very peeved looking Ryoma.

Ryoma sighed, "You don't remember? Airhead."

The Sun was peeking out of the clouds now and at this Ryoma took off his hat, shaking the water droplets from his hair.

"You said once," Ryoma began, "That just waiting here will make you feel better."

"_No," Sakuno said and she wiped the last of her dry tears, "Waiting for me is enough."_

Her eyes widened and Ryoma got up, standing in front of her. He pushed the hat on her head before leaning back.

"Well," Ryoma said, "I'm waiting."

The Sun was peeking out now, framing Ryoma's body and Sakuno couldn't help but seeing his smile almost sad.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Why do you look so sad to see us, nya?" Eiji asked, peeking out from behind Tezuka.

"He thought we were Sakuno, Eiji." Tezuke explained and he brushed by Tezuke, taking a seat at the dinner table where a cold dinner sat.

Eiji bounced in, trying to not be disturbed by Fuji's cold stare, "Oh! I love potluck!!!"

"It's not for you," Fuji said with a frost edge, "Please leave."

"**MY, **someone is in a bad mood!!!" Fuji immediately had an urge to punch the wall as Atobe strolled in, his cape trailing behind him as he made his way to the head of the dinner table, "Well, nothing **ORESAMA** can't fix! Now come on Fuji, pour us some glasses will you. Ah, Tezuka! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Right."

"Atobe san…" Fuji warned.

Eiji tilted his chopsticks, picking at the cold, hard boiled egg before plopping it in his mouth, "Ooh! So yummy!"

"Ah! Save some for Oresama!!!"

"Hey! Tezuka get us some more chop sticks!"

Tezuka passively stood up and walked into the kitchen with a stride saying he clearly owned the place. He glanced behind him, motioning for Fuji to follow.

Feeling only a tad bit angry (Sure.), Fuji wasted no time in following his captain into the kitchen. By the time he got there, Tezuka had already taken out chopsticks, bowls, and cups to pour the drinks in.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, trying to use the calmest voice possible.

Not looking from his task of picking out ice tea and pouring it, Tezuka replied, "Sakuno called us."

Fuji paused and leaned against the counter, a defeated look resting on his face as he looked down, "Oh? And what did she say?"

Finishing the second glass and pouring the third, Tezuka answered, "She wanted us to make sure you were okay and to tell you she was coming in time for dessert."

Hearing silence, Tezuka looked over to see Fuji still looking down, his face unreadable.

"She does love you, you know," Tezuka said.

A scoff was heard, "I'm sure she does."

Taking out a tray, Tezuka didn't reply and simply loaded the items. The only sounds came from the clanking of the glasses before-

"_**UGH, get that dirty, wretched beast away from Oresama!"**_

"HELLLOOOO!!! THE KINTAROU IS HERE FOR THE GRUB!!!

"Nya! Where are those extra chopsticks, buchou?!"

Tezuka sighed heavily before walking out.

With his eyes heavy, Fuji dragged his gaze to the ever so nostalgic picture of him, Sakuno, and the slightly there, Ryoma.

"_I'll be there to pick up the pieces if you break her."_

"Feh," Fuji said, "She's the one who broke me."

And marching into the dinner, where now Kintarou and Eiji were fighting for a piece of fish, he sat down next to Tezuka, who emotionlessly ate the vegetables which were ignored.

"AH! Fuji, you're here, good now Oresama can talk so…"

"What can I do?" Fuji whispered barely as Atobe continued to talk.

Tezuka picked off a pickled radish, "Do you like Sakuno?"

Pictures of Sakuno's smiling face whirled in Fuji's head, her smile as he leaned over her, kissing her forhead as she giggled fondly at him. The way she cried as she told him her dark fears and how he held her. How he would nuzzle his head on that space between her shoulder and ear, the smell of honey that would envelope him. He loved her. He loved her.

"I love her," Fuji whispered.

At this, Tezuka looked up at Fuji, "Then love her."

"…AND SO THAT'S HOW ORESAMA SAVED CHRISTMAS!"

"Nya, boring!!!" Eiji declared and he put a thumb down sign.

"Agreed!" Kintarou grinned and him and Eiji high five-d.

"Insolent fool," Atobe scoffed, "You should be lucky oresama-"

But before he could continue Bunta strolled in with his hands in his pockets before looking around, his eyes finally landing on Fuji and said:

"So, got any cake left over?"

"Nya, Fuji close your door!" Eiji rolled his eyes, "So many people coming in! How rude!"

"Oh really," Bunta retorted.

Registering what Bunta has said, Kintarous immediately stood up with his eyes as big as saucers._**"We got cake?!"**_

"Seriously?!" Bunta asked, his face mirroring Kintarous'.

"I don't know, you tell me!!!"

"Ah, that reminds Oresama of a tale…"

"What if Sakuno chan and I don't work out?" Fuji whispered to Tezuka again.

Tezuka replied, "Then Echizen will help her and…" Tezuka gazed around the table, "We'll be there to help you."

Speechless, Fuji stared at Tezuka. Then smiling, he looked down to his bowl in content, "I see."

"Hey why is this bowl broken?" Kintarou asked and picking up the two pieces of the rice bowl Fuji had broke earlier.

"I was careless," Fuji explained.

Eiji plucked the pieces from Kintarou's hands and grinned, "Don't worry Fuji, nya. We'll patch it up!"

Surrounded by laughter, and spontaneous tales- at Atobe, mouthing off a rant, Kintarou who was picking at Atobe's cape, Eiji, who was laughing, Bunta who was looking around for a familiar treat, and finally to Tezuka, who passively continued to eat.

"Someday I would like to come home and see her greeting me." Fuji said.

"And maybe one day she will." Tezuka replied.

Fuji smiled, "Maybe."

**MEANWHILE.**

"The subway is almost here," Ryoma said as he noticed Sakuno's anxious face.

"I hope he doesn't get upset with me," Sakuno said.

"He won't be."

"Okay."

Sitting side by side on the bench, Ryoma stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to suppress the excited itch in his stomach. Ryoma tisked- was this how is felt like to have a crush? He looked over to the girl sitting next to him. Her hair was now drying, and she long ago had to take out her braids, letting the long strands run down her face, framing it.

Hair too long, Ryoma noted, but that was okay.

"Can you remember your way back?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno's face panicked for a brief second and Ryoma sighed, "I'll be here when you come back."

If anything this made Sakuno more panicked, "No! It's okay Ryoma kun! I don't want to bother you and-"

"It's fine."

Sakuno paused, "You mean… it's not trouble?"

"Sakuno," Ryoma said and he glared at her, "I'm dripping, cold, and my tennis bag is soaked through. You already know the things I had to go through to pick up that _**gift**_ that you have in your hands," -He pointed to the yellow package by her feet- "So yes, it's trouble."

"Ryoma kun…"

He went through a lot today, Ryoma won't deny that- flashbacks of that annoying card salesman and his freaking philosophy with cards, his constant frustration of what to buy her, and those rude comments here and there made Ryoma realized just how unpleasant the mall was. Not to mention the embarrassment of being caught in Victoria's Secret.

But…

"_Are you going to buy something for your girlfriend?"_

"_I just think it's cliché for a tough brat like you to buy something for his __**fragile**__ girlfriend."_

"_You were there for a while," Minako cheekily said, "I bet you like your girlfriend a lot."_

"I don't mind troubling," Ryoma answered, "It's fine… if it's for you."

There, it was out there and Ryoma could only try to hide his flushed face from Sakuno's by turning his head to the sound of an upcoming subway.

"It's here," Ryoma said and he motioned Sakuno towards the subway, "Hurry before those fools you called up eat up Fuji's kitchen."

"Ryoma kun I-"

"I'll be here to walk you home, don't worry I'll go home first and clean up then come back here."

"Ryoma kun but I-"

"Go."

With his finger tips lingering on her back the last moment, Ryoma gently pushed her on through the open door. They stood back, Sakuno, with her bags and Ryoma with an unreadable expression.

It hit Sakuno then. Taking care of her all these years, helping her out and keeping her safe, taking her home and making sure she doesn't get lost- Ryoma had done all these things for her, even though it was troubling, he would still do these things without question.

_Because it was for her. _

The realization made Sakuno look behind her to Ryoma's solemn gaze.

Not knowing what to say, Sakuno choked, "Thanks for the gift."

"It's from Fuji," Ryoma shrugged, "I just had to pick it up."

"I see."

Air pressure was heard and the door moved to close. Gold met hazel and time felt slow as Sakuno looked at the boy in front of her. His damp hair spread out across his face, covering his golden eyes and framing his handsome face.

Sakuno then imagined the train beginning to move and as Sakuno looked behind her Ryoma grew smaller and smaller, his gaze will be slowly losing connection with hers' and a part of her was afraid, soon she would be without Ryoma again and she would have to find her own way to Fuji's house from here on.

Ryoma wasn't going to be there to hold her hand. Because of her misconception of being a burden to Ryoma she lent herself into Fuji's arm instead. But now…

She was so afraid.

"Promise you'll wait here when I come back?!" Sakuno blurted out, wanting to say something before the doors finally closed.

The train moved suddenly and everything was thrown back into motion. Sakuno ran back to look through the window, catching glimpses of Ryoma's face.

She was close enough to see him mouth, "Yes."

_And I'm going to miss you_

_Like a child misses its blanket._

_But I got to get a move on with my life._

_It's time to be a big girl now..._

_And big girls don't cry._

_-Big Girls Don't Cry (Fergie) _

One loves, the other waits, and the last one is finally moving on.

**End of Ryuzaki's Color.**

**Sunday, July 15, 2007 (4:52 AM)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who supported me throughout this Fanfiction. It means a lot to me and I really do read all your reviews and I smile each and everytime I see a "YES I AM SO READY FOR THE FINALE" or a RyoSaku or FujiSaku fan. **

**I put a little hint of TezuFuji for a reviewer who wanted to see a little bit- I hope they read it.**

**Thank you again and I'll be writing more TeniPuri fics in the future. But I think I'll work on my "The Four Finalists" Naruto Fanfic before starting on "The Devil Plays Tennis." **

**Thank you for everything again. **


End file.
